So Much For Happy Thoughts
by LadyLupin7
Summary: COMPLETE Remus, Sirius, and Lily are in denial, James flips out, and Peter learns to keep his trap shut! Appearances by: Severus 'Snivellus' Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Madam Pince. RL/SB. Rated T for safety. FYI: My first fic! Read and review!
1. Nighttime

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders, Hogwarts, or anything else Harry Potter related. (Only because we aren't in my dreams.)_

Remus lay awake and listened to his fellow roommates steady breathing. They were all asleep, or so he thought. Truthfully, Sirius Black lay awake in his bed, too, and listened to the same steady breathing. They both instantly thought of their secret loves at that exact moment. _Ha. Like that will ever happen, _they both thought bitterly.

Remus thought of the dark, wavy locks, of the soft gray eyes, of the toned stomach, that walk, the way he wore his towel around the dorm after a hot, steamy shower...

_Stop right there!_ he screamed inside his head. _Sirius is ONLY a friend. Get over it. _It upset him to think these thoughts, but it was either this or be extremely hurt when he found out (what he thought to be) the truth.

_But Sirius was so understanding when you told him you were a werewolf, _murmured another voice. _I know that, _said the first voice, _but... I don't know. It would be a little shocking, don't you think? _

_Oh, yes, very shocking, _the second voice said sarcastically, _especially with the way you never look at him like you're going to just rip his towel off and jump his bones right there._

Okay, Remus had to admit it was pretty damn obvious.

"Damn," he whispered.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered into the darkness.

_Great, _thought Remus. He suddenly made a loud snoring noise.

"Umm... Moony, I hate to tell you this, but... You don't snore. That's Pete."

Remus had to laugh at his own stupid idea.

"What d'you want, Sirius, I'm trying to sleep," Remus said, and made himself yawn.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, but then said "Oh, okay, I was just surprised you're still awake is all. Good night, Moony."

"Night, Padfoot."

_Damn it, Sirius, why the hell won't you tell him? You're in Gryffindor, aren't you? The worst he can do is say no._

_Actually, he could do much worse than that, _Sirius argued. _He could reject me, tell everyone I'm a queer, and then rip me apart underneath the moonlight._

But he couldn't help but to think of the other possibility. He and Remus passing silly notes in class, spending hours under a tree out on the grounds, pigging out on Honeyduke's finest chocolate while Remus read aloud from some old book that Sirius only listened to to hear Remus' soft voice.

He would love it.

_It just wasn't meant to be._

Well, what do you think so far? Like it? I hope so. I am going to post more soon... If people like it, that is. Comments for me are like chocolate for Remus (although chocolate for me is good too.) Please, no flames, only constructive criticism!! Sorry this chapter is so short, it's just sort of like a sample, if you will.


	2. Dream a Little Dream

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Sorry, RL/SB shippers!!_

The next morning was Saturday, and Remus had slept in. When he woke up, nobody was in the dorm.

He changed his clothes and stalked off tiredly to the bathroom. The full moon had only been 2 days ago, and he was still feeling the effects.

When he entered the white tiled room, he was a little shocked and a little excited to see Sirius in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. He looked up and smiled at Remus through a mouthful of toothpaste foam. Remus smiled, shook his head, and looked down. He walked over to the sink and grabbed the toothpaste.

"Why did nobody wake me?" Remus aked.

"Well, I was going to, but James insisted you needed sleep, blah, blah, blah," Sirius replied after spitting.

Remus coated the top of his toothbrush with a thick layer of cinnamon flavoured toothpaste and started brushing. A few moments later, they bent down simultaneously and bumped heads.

"Oww," they both cried through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Sirius gestured toward the sink and Remus spat. Sirius did the same. He rinsed his toothbrush and cupped his hands to catch some of the falling water. He slurped it out of his hands and started swishing and gargling. Remus paused to watch Sirius swish.

" 'ou 'ook 'ike a bwowfish," he said.

Sirius started laughing and spit water all over the sink.

"Gwoss." Remus wrinkled his nose.

Sirius was done, but he was going to wait for Remus. He wasn't sure if James or Peter were still at breakfast, but if they weren't, he needed someone to sit with.

_Oh, really? You're waiting so you won't be alone? Puh-lease, _a voice stated rather cockily.

_Well why else would I wait for him? _Sirius asked.

_If you ask me, it's sort of like when James waits on Lily after class. _

_Maybe a little, but it's also like when Remus waits for me for dinner._

_Exactly._

"What?" Sirius asked, wrinkling his brow.

Remus sighed. "I said are you ready to go?"

"Wha- Oh, yea, sure."

After breakfast, they walked around the grounds and Sirius could have sworn Remus' hand had bumped his at least 4 times in the past ten minutes.

"Sorry," Remus mumbled as it happened for the fifth time.

Sirius reached out to grab Remus' hand and- James Potter ran straight between them.

" 'ello, James," Sirius said flatly.

"Good morning, my fellow Marauders! So, Remus, how hot was the dream?" James said rather cheerily.

"Wh- What are you talking about?"

"I seem to recall you saying something along the lines of "Come here and kiss me while I rip that bloody towel OFF" early this morning. Am I wrong?" James cocked his head to the side and smiled a sly half-smile.

"Umm.. Well, no, I actually..." Remus began.

"No worries, Moony, we all 'dream a little dream' sometimes," Sirius said and wrapped his arm around Remus shoulders. Remus looked over at him and smiled.

"James, where you get all of that energy, I will never know," Peter said walking slowly up behind them.

"Ah, Petey, you sound like Slughorn! Plus, I don't have energy, you just don't walk quickly," James teased, "Or hardly at all."

Sirius let out that trademark bark-like laugh of his.

"Oh, yes, before I forget Sirius, Snivellus is in the library studying, last I saw. C'mon, Pads, he's a sitting duck!" James said excitedly.

Without waiting for a response, James tore across the grounds. Sirius looked at Remus and shrugged. He followed James.

"Oh, Remus, could you help me with this Potions homework? I know it's not your favorite subject, but you're the best I have."

Remus looked at him, slightly offended.

Peter sighed. "Remus, you know what I mean," he laughed.

Remus smiled. "Right. Now, what exactly don't you understand?"

Remus and Peter were just about to enter the Library to do some research when Sirius ran out.

"Trust me, you don't want to know and you definitely don't want to go in there," he said.

"May as well go on to lunch," Remus thought aloud. "James will have to fix-umm, well, whatever needs to be undone, which I'm thinking will take a while?" he ended up asking.

Sirius nodded and they headed down the corridor.

After Lunch, Sirius and Remus found themselves on the grounds yet again. Peter had finally grasped whatever he hadn't understood before and was off to finish his homework. (In the dorm, needless to say.)

Remus was reading aloud to Sirius from beneath a tree near the lake.

_Almost perfect, _a voice said suddenly.

"Except for the choclate," Sirius mumbled.

"Hmm?" Remus asked.

"You don't have any chocolate, by any chance?"

Remus cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sirius as though he had just asked if James kissed Dumbledore before bed every night.

"Oh, right. You and your _problem_," Sirius teased.

"It's not a _problem. _It's a werid craving because of my... condition," Remus argued.

"Call it what you want, but James can't disappear faster with his Cloak than chocolate within Remus Lupin's reach."

Remus rolled his eyes dramatically. "Why must you hurt me in this way?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, Moony, babe, you know I _love _you!"

_If only._

I think this chapter turned out better than I hoped. I supposed now the only thing you have to do is to comment me. That is, if you want the next chapter. (-; Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys rock! Like my story? Tell some other people! It feels like nobody's reading it. LOL.


	3. Who Cares What James Thinks?

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. _

Later that evening, James and Peter were in the dorm talking while Remus was on his bed reading. Sirius was in the shower and every few minutes Remus glanced towards the door, hoping to see a glimpse of the crimson towel.

When the glorious time came, Remus watched Sirius over the top of his book.

_The way his hips sway is so sexy! _Remus thought to himself.

He suddenly found his book laying on his bed and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Sirius smirked as Remus' face matched his towel.

_So I wasn't just imagining the glances, the hand bumping, or the sudden blushes, _Sirius thought.

A voice inside his head laughed a gleeful laugh.

_Finally! _The echo rang in Sirius' ears.

Sirius decided to make absolutely sure he wasn't seeing things. He bent over his trunk and shook his bum slightly.

_Did he just... _Remus asked himself. He wasn't sure, but who was he to complain? If Sirius wanted him to check out his hot arse, why should he...

_Wait, _Remus thought, _why would he-_

Sirius suddenly jumped onto Remus' bed, towel barely intact. He landed directly on top of Remus. Their faces were inches apart.

"Remus," Sirius said, "you don't know what happened to my blue pajama bottoms, d'you?"

Remus shuddered slightly. Sirius breath was hot on his face, and when Sirius said 'Remus', if you listened carefully, you could hear Sirius roll the 'r'. Gods, Remus was in love!!

"I- well-" Remus was short of breath. Was Sirius intentionally breathing heavily? Remus cleared his throat.

"No, Padfoot, I don't know what you could've done with it."

Sirius sighed dramatically and sweeped off Remus' bed.

"I s'pose I'll have to sleep in my boxers tonight."

Remus was torn. He could either loan Sirius a pair of pajamas and cover those Quidditch-toned, sun tanned legs, or he could pretend he didn't have any and enjoy the view. Being the teenage boy he was, his horomones got the best of him.

"Wish I could help you, Paddy, but this is my last pair." Remus gestured toward the pair he currently wore.

Sirius turned to his bed and slipped a pair of boxers on.

_As if. Remus always has a spare pair of pajamas._

"Well, it's okay," Sirius said. "Running around half naked never hurt anyone, eh?"

He smiled and Remus blushed.

He looked in the direction of James' bed to see James and Peter talking about some bird, undoubtedly Lily Evans, James' current infatuation. James had this dreamy, far off look in his eyes and Peter looked bored. Sirius decided to change the subject.

"Hey, James, did you ever get that mess in the library cleaned up?"

"Yea, eventually. Pince is such a dried up shrew. All she did was screech at me about how wrong it is to try and hex another student." He went on to mock Pince in a high pitched voice. "Mr. Potter, why do you feel the need to hex Mr. Snape everytime he turns a corner? Can you not control yourself? You're just going to have to learn! Next time, it's straight to the Headmaster's office!"

Sirius laughed and James had Peter's attention again. He started telling Pete the whole story, starting with when he got the idea for the prank. When he finished, Peter said he was tired and they all decided to go on to bed.

A few hours later, Sirius whispered into the darkness, hoping two of his dorm-mates were fast asleep.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

Sirius got up and walked over to Remus' bed. He flipped the curtain open and scooted in.

"I had a bad dream," Sirius said. Remus snorted. Sirius sounded like a little kid.

Sirius looked at Remus, offended. "It's only one night."

_Yes, but after this what am I supposed to do? I'm just going to want you to sleep with me night after night, and I don't believe there are enough bad dreams in the galaxy for you to sleep here with me every night._

Remus sighed. "Sure, Pads."

Sirius snuggled up close to Remus and inhaled. He smelled like chocolate and cinnamon. He sighed contently. Remus discovered his hand was now on Sirius' side. He started to move it, but Sirius grunted. Remus was shocked, but left it there all the same.

"Love you, Moony," Sirius said without thinking. He felt Remus tense up next to him. Remus wasn't sure if he was just half-asleep, or... He looked up at Remus.

"I-," Remus stuttered, "I love y-you, too, Padfoot."

Sirius rose up and looked down at Remus. He kissed him on the cheek. Remus looked at him. His eyes were wide.

"Sirius! What are you doing?!"

Sirius was silent for a moment.

"So you didn't want me to kiss you?"

"Well, I do, but... What?"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Remus. I love you. I thought you loved me too. You just said you do. What's wrong?"

"Sirius... I do love you. Really. I just- What would James say if he walked over in the morning to wake me and found our limbs tangled together?"

"I don't know, but I have to tell you, I wouldn't mind finding out."

He leaned down again. Remus moved his head. Sirius groaned.

"It doesn't matter what James, Peter, or anyone else thinks! I love you. You love me. Period."

He leaned down again. Remus let their lips meet. He felt tingles all over his body. Sirius pulled back. Remus made a noise in his throat that indicated he hadn't had any intention of stopping. Sirius started planting kisses over his neck. Remus moaned. Sirius kissed his lips again, this time harder. Remus opened his mouth and Sirius' tongue entered. They allowed the other to explore.

They broke apart.

"Wow..." was all Remus could say.

"Wow," Sirius agreed. He snuggled back up to Remus. Remus kissed the top of his head.

"You know, I'm starting to think it's nobody's business who I kiss."

"I agree, but if you ever kiss anyone but me, there will be consequences."

"Oh really?"

"Really. I am a very experienced wizard, Remus John Lupin."

"So I just learned."

They laughed. Everything was right in the world.

For now.

Author's Note: Well, we got a little RL/SB action, eh? I didn't want them to go too fast, you know? LOL. Just some making out... in this chapter. So, how does James take it? Review, and you can find out!! review:me:chocolate:Remus or review:me:Lily:James or, even better review:me:Sirius:Remus. (: A little encouragement. Hope you like my fic so far.


	4. Peter and His Way With Words

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, because if I did, there wouldn't have been a Tonks. J.K. Rowling is entirely responsible for her creation (and everything else)._

James woke up that morning and checked his clock. 9:23. He had to get the rest of them awake; there was only another half hour of breakfast left. He figured Peter would want to be up first. James got out of bed, stretched his arm wide, and arched his back. After getting dressed, he walked over to Peter's bed.

He jerked the curtains back and jumped on the bed, pushing Pete off in the process. He hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Rise and shine, Peter!" James sang.

Peter was muttering, a normal reaction to being awakened in such a manner. He stumbled about and started dressing, getting caught in the pants leg. James got off Peter's bed and yanked the curtains back on Sirius' bed.

"Siriu-," he began.

"Hmm," he hummed. "He was here last night, wasn't he?"

Peter grumbled in agreement.

James, brows furrowed, walked quickly over to Remus' bed. When he yanked back the curtains, a shriek Moaning Myrtle would've plugged her ears at was heard.

Remus blinked his eyes sleepily. His vision was blurred slightly. Who was this screaming? He blinked again and saw messy, black hair. He blinked a third time and saw James Potter, mouth hanging open.

It took the young werewolf a moment to register it all: the warm body cuddled beside his, James shrieking like a shack, and his horrified expression. He jumped out of the bed so fast his foot was tangled in the sheets and he, too, hit the floor. Only it was more of a smacking sound.

Sirius rose up and stretched, yawning. Every eye was on him.

"What are you all sta-," he started. Then he looked at each boy. Peter, standing behind James, looking confused, and halfway through pulling a shirt over his head. James, looking horrified, and speechless. Remus, on the floor, sheets wrapped around his leg, eyes wide.

"Oh," was all he could manage.

"What the hell were you two doing?!" James seemed to have regained control of his vocal cords.

"I had a bad dream, and Moony said I could sleep with him," Sirius said softly.

"Sirius, you're 16-fucking-years old! You have a bad dream, you roll over and think of something else! You don't cuddle up with your best mate!"

He looked like he could go on, but chose not to. He turned and walked out of the dorm.

"Wait! James, you don't understand! Come here!" Remus had stood and was watching James leave. He turned to Peter, who shrugged and ran after James.

Remus was... well, he wasn't sure what he was. Not really feeling anything, but at the same time, everything. He could feel his eyes watering. He turned on the only one left.

"See what you did, Sirius? I told you what would happen!"

"Me? ME? I didn't hear any objections last night!" He was yelling, but softened his voice. Remus looked on the verge of tears.

"Remus, don't worry, James will come around. I promise. If he doesn't, we'll become best friends with Snivellus. That would really get under his skin, eh? He couldn't stand it. He'd have to take us back."

"It's not a time to joke," Remus said flatly.

Sirius walked over to Remus and cupped his face in his hands.

"It's just the shock of it all. Okay? Give him a few hours, he'll come around. I'll see to it."

Remus sighed. "Hope you're right, Pafoot."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

Remus raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the left.

"Ah, details, details," Sirius waved his hand in the air between them.

A few tears spilled from Remus' eyes and he sniffled. Sirius hugged him. It helped.

Meanwhile, James was walking around the castle very briskly. He didn't know where he wanted to go, but he knew where he didn't.

He could hear Peter stumbling behind him, but he didn't slow down.

"James! Wait! James!" That was the fifth time he had called him, and it was getting annoying.

James stopped so suddenly Peter nearly ran into him. He put his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding. You know how childish Padfoot is! A bad dream really would scare him. C'mon, James."

James seemed to be considering this.

"I mean, so what if they were cuddling? And who cares if Remus had a couple of hickies? Right?"

James rolled his eyes and took off again. Peter's eyes were wide.

"That's not what I meant! James! At least _slow down!_"

Author's Note: I know, that wasn't as happy as the last ending. I wasn't quite sure what to do with Peter, so... there you go. I don't really like this chapter. It's short, too, but I wanted it to be. So, will James finally come to his senses? Will Peter say something useful? These answers and more in the upcoming chapters! Remember: Every time you read without reviewing, Voldemort eats another puppy. Save the puppies! Yours could be next! (If you don't have a puppy, Voldemort must've eaten it... tear)


	5. The Voice of Reason and the View

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. No profit whatsoever is being made._

_Peter sure is comforting, _James thought bitterly as he ran along the corridor.

Now, where to go? It had to be somewhere none of the Marauders would look for him. He was still thinking about where to go when he halted in front of two enormous, oak double doors.

_Of course!_ James hit his forehead with the palm of his left hand. He turned and looked back; he had clearly lost Peter a while ago. The only people in the hallway were a few Ravenclaws and a small Hufflepuff.

He rushed inside. The musty smell of thousands of books smothered him at first. Pince was at her desk. At the sight of him, she made a noise that clearly indicated her displeasure of seeing James inside the Library again so soon. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Hmm," she grunted. James subconciously sat down at his usual table in a corner of the Potions section.

It wasn't the Potion books surrounding the table that drew him there. It was the most wonderful view of the grounds. On the far right, you could see the lake. Somewhere off in the distance, the entrance to the school was barely visible. Off to the left, you could see the large, angry branches of the Whomping Willow, and, beyond that, Hagrid's cabin. It helped James clear his head for reasons unknown.

Deep in his own thoughts, he barely noticed the other Gryffindor at the table. She, however, had noticed him when he had entered and had done her best to hide behind her pile of books. Apparently, it had worked, but she had to admit, if only to herself, she was slightly disappointed he hadn't seen her.

She stared at him for some time. He didn't even notice.

"Hmm hmm," she cleared her throat.

"Look, I just need to stay her for a little whi-," James had thought it was Pince. He was very happy to see, not only was it not Pince, but his favorite future girlfriend (as he called her in his head).

"Lily." He seemed at a loss for words.

"James." They sat looking at one another for a few moments. James sighed. He looked back out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Nothing," James replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"James Potter is in the library, not looking at a book on Quidditch, and you can sit there and tell me nothing is wrong?"

"Okay, so something is wrong. That doesn't mean I can tell you." James didn't mean to be rude, but he sure as hell didn't want to talk about... _it._

"Well, if you won't tell me, at least tell Sirius or Remus. You'll feel better to have told someone. Just don't tell Peter. He isn't exactly known for his wonderful advice."

James thought back to the short conversation when Peter had only made him angrier. Lily had a point.

"I already know what Peter would say, and it would be of no help," James told her.

"So? What about Remus or Sirius?" James had forgotten she had metioned them.

"I can't tell _them_!" James whisper-yelled, looking scandalized.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lily smiled a little. "What have they done?"

"I already told you I can't tell you."

"It can't be so bad you won't even talk to them about it." Lily started laughing. "It's not like you found them in the shower together!"

James froze. The thought of that... Remus washing Sirius' hair... Sirius soaping up Remus... Both of their bodies pressed tightly against the stall walls in the shower made for one...

"Ah!" James screamed, grabbing his head. "Headache," he explained falsely quickly to the librarian, who looked more than happy for a reason to throw him out. She looked at Lily, who nodded. Pince pulled a face and walked away.

Lily suddenly looked grave. "You didn't actually find them in the sh-"

James shook his head and waved a hand in front of her face to keep her from saying more.

"No no no no no no no," James assured her. He sighed. Maybe she could help.

"If I tell you, you must promise not to do anything weird," he said.

"Oh, I solemnly swear." James squinted his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows at that.

_Does she know about the- No, no way. _

"Alright. I got up this morning. I woke up Pete, and was going to wake Sirius. When I tried, he wasn't in his bed..." He told her everything up to the point where he entered the library.

When he finished, she looked deep in thought.

"Maybe it really was nothing," Lily asked more than stated.

"I doubt it. They were holding on to each other, their limbs all tangled, Sirius was in his underwear... It didn't look like it was nothing."

Lily, being as observant as she was, had noticed long ago how they acted around the other. Remus was continually nudging Sirius' hand with his own. Anytime Sirius saw Remus he tackled him, even if it was just to say hello. Truely, it had only been a matter of time. Lily somehow failed to tell James this.

"Look. They're your best friends. Who else do you have? Who else do _they _have? Everyone knows Sirius and his family don't get on so well. Hasn't he been spending holidays with you and your family? Where will he go? And Remus, with his _furry little problem_. You think he would've told you that if he hadn't trusted you to the fullest? I don't. Just give them a chance to explain it to you, okay? Don't just automatically assume things. It's a little old-school, but never judge a book by its cover."

If anyone was entitled to say that, it was Lily Evans. She had looked past Snape's greasy hair and hooked nose. She had forgiven her envious sister. She never saw Remus' ragged robes, but the beautiful person in them.

_Damn she's good. _

"Alright, Lily. I'll give them a chance to explain it all. Maybe it really is nothing. Surely I was over-reacting. I'll go now." And he walked quickly out of the library. The second he heard the door click shut, he took off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all down in the common room. Peter had entered about the same time James went into the library and told Remus and Sirius what had happened.

"Like Sirius said, I'm sure he'll come around. Surely he'll come back and at least let us explain?" That was the fourth time Remus had said this. All six eyes were on the portrait hole, which had yet to open.

Sirius couldn't help but get a sinking feeling.

_We trusted James with things we wouldn't trust with anyone else. And now he's just going to turn his back on us? Peter I could see doing this, but James? Prongs? My best friend? My roommate?_

Author's Note: First off, the furry little problem. I always pictured Lily as a very smart, observant person. Surely she would've noticed Remus going missing every full moon? Thanks to all reviews, I really appreciate it!! I'm still wondering if I should put a more graphic chapter at the end. Review and tell me! I don't really care for this chapter, either. It's alright, I suppose. My favorite chapter is the 1st, short or not. Thanks for reading!


	6. And Then There's The End

_Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. Except this computer._

James was running down the corridor, heading toward the common room. He almost plowed right into Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, you must come to the realization that you are _not _in a derby," she told him sternly.

"Yes, ma'am, understood, I'm just kind of in a hurry here-Sirius and Re-"

"I see neither Mr. Black nor Mr. Lupin."

"Ugh!" James groaned. "Clearly they're not _here_, I'm going to _see_ them!"

McGonagall looked taken aback with this outburst.

"Detention, tonight in my office. Seven sharp."

"But I-" he started to argue. He stopped.

"You got it," he shouted, for he was already halfway down the corridor.

McGonagall started off in the opposite direction, shaking her head.

James turned a corner, and, seeing the portrait of the Fat Lady, he called out the password. It flung open, and he rushed through the hole.

He met one person's eyes; Remus'. Sirius and Peter apparently had extremely short attention spans, and had instead decided to play Wizard's Chess. Odd, because neither really knew the movements of the pieces.

James started to say just that, but instead sat down beside Remus. Sirius and Peter hadn't even noticed him entering.

"So?" Remus asked, staring at the wall opposite, apparently not wanting to look at James.

"Someone much smarter than me gave me a smack in the face. Well, not literally, though she has done that before... Anyway, I - I'm prepared to believe whatever it is you tell me."

"So you're going to listen?"

James closed his mouth tightly, pretended to lock it, then tossed the invisible key over the back of the couch.

"Sirius." Remus got the other two Marauders' attention, and they moved closer, Peter to an armchair and Sirius to the couch beside Remus.

None of them seemed to know what to say, where to start. After a moment, Sirius decided to say exactly what he had had thoughts of saying for ages.

"I love Moony," he said.

James looked at him. He continued.

"What I was doing in his bed last night had everything to do with a bad dream, though, I do assure you. There's not much school left, and I had no other way to let him know. I kept thinking, What ifs.

'What if he loves you too? What if he doesn't?' So I had to know," he finished simply.

James looked uncomfortable. Sirius sighed. "What _now_?"

"Erm, well, it's none of my business, but surely you didn't... I mean, first night and all?"

"No!" Remus said suddenly. He laughed nervously. "What kind of werewolf do you take me for?" he asked quietly.

Peter snorted. Well, actually, he laughed, but the snort was very distinct. They all burst out laughing.

When they stopped, Remus asked James if he was alright with it.

"Yeah, yes. I just- I dunno, flipped out. I suppose I knew it had to happen eventually, but I figured it would get all weird around the two of you once you were dating."

"Well, it's not like we're gonna do it on the breakfast table," Sirius said.

"I know that! I mean the holding-hands-under-the-tree thing, the kissing-when-the-teacher-turns-his-back thing. Stuff like that."

"Not gonna get jealous, are you?" Sirius teased. "Maybe you should go gay, Prongs. Maybe then Evans will like you."

"For your information, Lily _does _like me, she's just in denial! Hmm," he said, mock thoughtfully, "that sounds oddly familiar."

"No, it doesn't. When I asked Remus to kiss me, he did. So ha."

Lily had just stumbled through the portrait hole.

"It's official, then?" she asked Remus, seeing his and Sirius' hands linked.

"I guess, if you could call it that."

" 'Course it's official!" Sirius assured half of the common room. He wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders.

"And so the whispering begins," Remus laughed. He tugged on a lock of golden brown hair.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a moment? Over there?" James asked, indicating an unoccupied corner.

"Oh, um, sure."

They left, and for a moment there was silence.

"What say you, Pete?" Sirius asked.

"Eh, saw it coming." His eyes widened as he looked around. "But I didn't see _that _coming!"

Across the room, Lily Evans and James Potter were in a tight embrace.

Not only that.

They were _kissing._

"Whoa," Sirius said. "Wonder what he said?"

"Who knows?"

Sirius looked at Remus and laughed. He leaned down and kissed Remus, who moaned quietly.

Peter, with nothing left to do, went out the portrait hole and out of sight.

A few weeks later, and everything was still fine. Yes, Remus and Sirius were doing the whole holding-hands-under-the-tree thing, but so were James and Lily.

They got a few funny looks. Of course, that was expected.

I mean, _James _and _Lily. And _ they were together. _And _James wasn't being slapped.

So, what of the two pups this story is about? Well, everyone seemed to know it would happen eventually.

They seemed to have all of the time in the world. It was a nice thought, a happy thought. But we know how the story ends.

So much for happy thoughts.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Sorry, no smutty chapter. The ending just came to me. I was sitting here, and it popped into my head, and I loved it. Sorry if it wasn't the ending you were expecting. Many thanks to all of my reviewers! So, how do you like my first fanfic? Good? Bad? Tell me! Voledmort still has a taste for puppies, you know... >:-)


End file.
